


幻梦？

by ShieldwithWinter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldwithWinter/pseuds/ShieldwithWinter
Summary: A4后，短发冬遇到了闪现的狮盾
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	幻梦？

他对着镜子剪掉了最后一缕长发。无论是冰冷的九头蛇还是温暖的瓦坎达，过往的情感都随之淡去。从此以后他重新成为美国队长的助手和影子，是赎罪的冬兵。  
寂静的房间里空气流动突然有了变化，他警觉地回头，被强有力的双臂抱了满怀。

你回来了。  
被摁在穿衣镜上激烈地亲吻时，巴基缺氧的大脑里满满都是这几个字。他似乎等这个太久了，等过了太多个五分钟。浓密的胡须搔在脸颊上的触感让他回过神，振金手臂用上了力气才把胸前的人扯出一点距离来。  
“Bucky…”胸前有一颗黑色星星的史蒂夫从胸腔中挤出的气音让巴基止不住地颤抖。  
犹豫的一刻，巴基被对方重新拥入怀中。过紧的拥抱让史蒂夫的声音像直接传递到了巴基的心脏。“那天我都没有能好好抱你。”  
是了，巴基想着，那天史蒂夫带着他的战友们来到瓦坎达，随之而来的灭霸和黑暗教团带来了长达五年至今依然在持续的噩梦。

柔软的居家服被掀起，史蒂夫急切地扯掉自己一只战术手套按上巴基胸前的凸起，硬硬的小点摩擦着掌心，撩起他心底的欲火，再也控制不住抚摸的力道。过重的手劲让巴基低吟呼痛，但抱住眼前人的双手反而收紧了些。史蒂夫另一只手暂时还纯洁地停留在巴基刚刚剪好的短发上，因为两年间养成的习惯，总是想理一理那头已经不在的长发，抓空几次后，有些委屈地按上了巴基的后颈。  
“Bucky…”史蒂夫埋在巴基的肩窝深深吸了口气，“我好想你。”  
我知道的。我知道的。巴基感觉自己在尖叫，却发不出声。不久前那个满头白发而每一道皱纹都含着平凡幸福感的史蒂夫像是一场隔着磨砂玻璃的噩梦。被时势推着去参加“最好的朋友”的葬礼，反而成为这场噩梦中让巴基得以喘息的一刻。人群散去后，巴基独自回到空白的墓碑前，敏锐听力捕捉到不远处的另一送葬的华人队伍寥寥几人低声念叨着“善有善报，恶有恶报”。仿佛溺水的人抓住了救命的稻草，巴基以冬兵的身份申请站在现任美国队长山姆身后，他要“赎罪”。纷乱的时局没有过多的阻碍来反对巴基的决定，明天将是他赎罪之路的第一步。而他本以为曾经瓦坎达的温暖时光已经是透支完的幸福，没有想到在这个晚上会见到史蒂夫。  
这说明我做对了。巴基对自己说，放任自己不再去思考五年前的史蒂夫为什么会出现在这里。

史蒂夫被情欲灼烧着的脑袋里还记得奥克耶将军说这只是一场紫心草带来的幻境，但手下的触感如此真实，加上巴基刚剪过还湿漉漉的短发，与其说是幻觉，这更应该是未来。当史蒂夫将自己用力挤进巴基的身体里时，身下人带着疼痛的呜咽终于让他找到了实感。史蒂夫减轻了握住巴基腰间的力道，俯身捕捉身下人的双唇，舌尖黏腻的触感让他追逐着更多。接下来的吻落在了巴基的左肩与左臂，史蒂夫舔弄振金臂接缝处的瘢痕，想到不久前就是这条手臂先开始……他猛地一甩头，接着充满戾气地在巴基肩上留下牙印，逼迫努力接受的人给出反馈。  
“巴基，说点什么。你在这里的，对吗？”颤抖的试探般的声音和此刻猛烈的进攻完全不像同一个人。  
“史蒂夫、史蒂夫……”巴基被疼痛与快感逼迫得只能呢喃出心头的那个名字。  
湿热的气息一下下地敲击着史蒂夫的耳膜，让他激动得不能自已。下身快速地抽插满足不了心里爆涨的热切，在对方身上留下带血的咬痕也满足不了，史蒂夫要被冲击自己的那股灭顶而满溢的情感逼疯了，顶着巴基带着哭腔的呻吟，反复地撞击最契合的那一点。  
漫长的性爱让巴基被快感淹没，他恍惚觉得这才是那五分钟的结局。就像曾经他一次次在瓦坎达馈赠给白狼的小屋中等待到流浪者的归来，这一次只是等待的时间过于漫长而已。他的史蒂夫始终是守约的，就像他们终究一起来到了未来，一起到达时间的尽头也不会是孤单的旅程。  
从浴室到卧室的床上，不管是第几次进入巴基的身体，史蒂夫都急切又不满足。而他渴求的姿态正慰藉着巴基痛苦的心。  
史蒂夫和巴基停下来时，两人仿佛泡在石楠花的汁液里，他们的气味交缠着再也分不开。史蒂夫理了理巴基的短发，轻柔地吻在他汗湿的额头上。  
还有很多的话想说，但修普诺斯的魔法让人无法抵挡。陷入温暖的黑暗前，巴基摩挲着史蒂夫胸前黯淡的星星喃喃念道：“我会努力的。所以……早点回来吧，史蒂夫。”

2018年的瓦坎达秘境中，史蒂夫从沙壤中缓缓坐起，带着对未来憧憬的微小笑容。

——————不正经的分割线——————

美国队长在线求助：紫心草洞窟离巴基的小屋50公里，以多少速度奔跑不会被别人发现我的裤子全都是黏糊糊湿哒哒的东西？

——————不正经的分割线——————

瓦坎达将军：美国队长把我国珍贵的紫心草当药磕怎么办？在线等，非常急。

——————队长到底去哪了呢？————————

我也不知道，召唤一下平行世界的蛇盾来背锅吧。


End file.
